


Runaway

by unholytrinity_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Fluff, Gay Regulus Black, Gay Sirius Black, James x Regulus, Jegulus, M/M, Mentioned Wolfstar, cute boyfriends, regulus x james, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholytrinity_marauders/pseuds/unholytrinity_marauders
Summary: ‘Nap... please. Nap with me?’Where James finds Regulus on his doorstep.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	1. part i

Neither James nor Sirius expected to find Regulus collapsed on their doorstep that night.

But they did.

Scars, old, from his previous years of trauma, and new, so fresh that they could’ve only been done this morning, all littered his skin.

That was only his visible skin. There were more, lots more, on his chest and down his legs.

However, James and Sirius both knew that they were there. Sirius, from having almost identical, with extras, on his own body, and growing up with the boy.

And James... Well, James knew because he and Regulus had gotten closer the last year.

Closer, meaning not as friends, but as boyfriends. Well, technically they weren’t boyfriends, as neither one of them wanted to bring up that conversation, and weren’t planning on bringing it up anytime soon.

They’d shared closed-door kisses, longing looks from across the Great Hall, and had even hooked up, only once. That was before they left for the summer, knowing that they wouldn’t set eyes upon the other until the start of September.

James didn’t expect his lover to turn up announced.

Regulus was holding his arm tightly, as if he was losing blood from that arm, which he was. But, as soon as the door opened, his head went all dizzy, and he fell onto the doormat.

“Oh, fuck!” James cursed, as he saw the boy. He immediately kneeled down next to him, and panicked. He had no idea what to do.

“Mum!” He called out. “Sirius!” Sirius was the first to come running down the stairs, after hearing the distressed call of his best friend.

He caught sight of his brother laying on the floor, and ran to the doorway.

“What happened?” Sirius asked James, as he kneeled beside him too.

“I don’t know, I opened the door and he collapsed.” James explained. “Mum!” He yelled out again.

“She’s at work, remember.” Sirius reminded him.

“Shit, yeah.” James cursed under his breath, then turned to his best friend. “What are we supposed to do?”

“We should probably start by getting him off of the floor, and checking if he still has a pulse.” Sirius suggested, trying to keep himself from panicking and ultimately, breaking down.

“You’re right.” James nodded. They gently picked up the young boy between them, and carried him into the living room. They set him down on the sofa, noticing the scars that was also on his face now.

“Cruciatus.” Sirius stated. He knew what they’d done, they’d done the same thing to him when he refused the join the Death Eaters, and that same night he turned up on James’ doorstep. “They’ve done the same thing they did to me. He didn’t want to join them.”

James put two of his fingers to the side of the boy’s neck, and breathed out a sigh of relief. “He’s alive.”

“Boys? Why’s the door-?” Euphemia Potter entered the house, and stopped dead in the tracks when she saw the second Black brother laying on her sofa, unconscious, just like the first one.

The two looked at their mother with worrying eyes, convinced that Regulus might not make it.

“Take him to James’ room, I’ll be there soon.” Effie told them, before running off to get her equipment.

James and Sirius both looked at each other, before they picked the young boy up between them, and carried him up the stairs.

They layed him down on James’ bed, just as Euphemia came back into the room, and ushered them out.

James and Sirius were sat outside the door for an hour and a half. Until Euphemia came out of the bedroom.

James and Sirius both stood up, needing to hear that he was okay.

“He’s fine.” Effie told them, and the two breathed out a sigh of relief. “He’s exhausted. You can go sit with him if you want, but just let him sleep.”

So they sat next to his bedside, for a while. Neither of them wanted to leave, just in case he woke up while they were gone.

But, when Sirius eventually left, as Euphemia and Fleamont were both out for the day, and he had to make their lunch, Regulus awoke.

“James...” Came his quiet voice. James’ head shot up to look at the boy, only to see his grey eyes staring back at him.

“Hi.” James started.

“Hi.” Regulus smiled back. “Where’s Sirius?”

“Making lunch. He hadn’t left until then, but I convinced him to.” James informed him. Regulus nodded.

“But why didn’t you go, you don’t care about me.” Regulus stated, and James immediately felt a pain in his chest.

“Of course I care about you, you’re my boyfriend.” In realising what he’d just said, James put a hand over his mouth, and stared at Regulus with the same wide eyed expression he had.

“Boyfriend?” Regulus questioned. That definitely wasn't what Regulus was expecting to come out of his and James' relationship. He expected to be dumped as soon as Lily Evans agreed to go out with him, and he'd accepted it. Now he was having second thoughts.

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” James returned, even though he was terrified for Regulus’ reaction. He didn't want to be the first to bring it up, and risk their whole relationship going out the window.

“You want to be my boyfriend?” Regulus questioned, still slightly confused to why James would want that. James simply nodded in response, very, very nervously. “Okay.”

“Okay?” James questioned, with a hint of hope in his voice.

“Okay.” Regulus confirmed, nodding. “I’ll be your boyfriend.”

James smiled at him, and hoped that Sirius didn’t come into the room to ruin the cute moment.

“Now, as your boyfriend, what do you want me to do for you?” James asked, happily.

“Nap... please. Nap with me?”

James smiled at him again, and nodded.

When Sirius came back into the room with food for him and James, he found his best friend on his bed, with his arm around his brother, both sleeping.

If it were a regular day, James would be dead. But, Sirius wanted to leave them alone for a while. He could kill him when they woke up.


	2. part ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because so many of you guys asked for part 2.
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr - unholytrinity-marauders

James woke up, feeling happy and warm. He opened his eyes slightly, and took in the view of his boyfriend sleeping soundly on his chest.

Boyfriend. God, he could get used to that word. He didn’t want to move, from fear of waking the younger boy up. He looked down at the familiar black hair that tickled his skin, and soon realised. What the hell were they going to tell Sirius?

James stayed silent, savouring the moment he was in, at that moment. He didn't want to think about what was going on outside, the war that was coming. The death eaters, that had just tried to recruit his boyfriend the night before, and his best friend the year before.

James simply looked down at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled. He heard Regulus start to stir, so he pretended to be asleep, to get those extra moments with him, not wanting to leave the warm of his bed, and his company.

Regulus woke, but similar to James, he didn't want to seem like he was awake, to savour the little time he had with his boyfriend before Sirius pulled them apart. They probably shouldn't be sleeping like that, because there was a huge chance that Sirius could come barging in any moment, and catch them.

Not wanting to wake his boyfriend, who he assumed was sleeping, Regulus stayed still. His head was on James' chest, and he could hear his heartbeat. It wasn't as slow as it would be for a sleeping person, no. It was racing; like Regulus lying on him like that raised his heart rate significantly.

At this point Regulus knew that James was just pretending to be sleeping, probably for the same reason Regulus wanted to, savouring the little time they had before Sirius found them. They didn't know that Sirius had already caught them, and that he was currently sitting at the dining room table with his Charms homework on the table in front of him, as he glanced up to the stairs, waiting for either one of them to walk down, so they could call them out.

Also, what James and Regulus hadn't realised, is that they'd been sleeping for almost 18 hours, which can't be good for them. They'd fallen asleep at almost two in the afternoon on the Saturday, and it was now the early morning of the Sunday.

And, what James had forgotten, was that his two other best friends were due to be coming to their house at around nine, which was less than an hour away.

Sirius was getting bored of waiting for the two to get up, and was debating whether or not just to barge in there and wake them up. He gripped his wand in his hand tighter. He was ready to hex James as soon as he saw him; not anything that couldn't be reversed, the was still his best friend, even if he was dating his brother.

Regulus had made a decision, perhaps to raise his boyfriend's heart rate even more than before. He groaned, as if he was waking up, before he moved his body so he was lying directly on top of his boyfriend, using his chest as a pillow.

James's eyes went wide, he definitely wasn't expecting this. Not like he minded, but it would be perhaps more awkward if Sirius were to walk in. Regulus could hear James' heart rate still, and smiled to himself as it sped up a bit.

There was then a loud noise coming from downstairs, which shook the two boys out of their 'pretending to sleep' phase.

"Oops." They heard Sirius say. James sighed. Sirius had broken something, which was actually a regular occurrence. As long as it wasn't anything of James', he wasn't bothered.

"Just ignore him." Regulus muttered. James looked down at where he was now on top of him, and Regulus moved his head to look up at James. "Hi."

"Hi." James smiled at him, and Regulus smiled back. They just stayed like that for a moment, looking at each other, trying to forget everything that was going on around them.

James thought about school, now. Would they have to hide their relationship from everyone? What would Remus and Peter say?

"Shit." James stated, as he realised. He collapsed onto his pillows, groaning.

"What?" Regulus asked him, genuinely concerned.

"Remus and Peter are coming to stay for the week." James answered, rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong with that?" Regulus questioned. "They're your best friends." James sighed again, and gestured to the position they were in. Regulus realised too, and groaned, burying his face in James's shoulder.

"Y'know, we probably should get up." James stated. "Because it'll be kind of awkward if Sirius just walks in here and sees us. Or, even worse. All three of them." Regulus nodded, but didn't move. He didn't want to.

He was still sore from everything that had happened, despite having slept for almost an entire day straight, (ironic how he was sleeping with his boyfriend). He hadn't really gotten much sleep for the entire summer. He missed James, he missed Sirius. And he was afraid that if he fell asleep, his parents would come in and give him a dark mark while he was sleeping in his bed.

"If we have to get up, you do have to get off of me." James reminded him, chuckling.

"I don't want to. It's warm in here. And I don't want to have to stay away from you, until we actually tell all your friends." Regulus told him. "It would be easier if you didn't have any friends like me."

"Don't say that." James shook his head. "You have friends. I'm your friend, Sirius is your friend. And you can be friends with Moony and Wormtail."

"That doesn't count." Regulus told him. "Sirius is my brother, you're my boyfriend. And who the hell are Moony and Wormtail?" James hadn't gone so far to tell him about the Animagus thing, as he'd have to tell him about Remus's 'furry little problem' as they called it.

"Uh, Remus and Peter's nicknames." James answered, then decided to change the subject. "C'mon. Get off." Regulus frowned, and shook his head again.

James sighed, and looked over at the clock that was on his beside table. He then decided to freak out. They should be getting there in less than half an hour.

"You've actually got to get off now. They'll be here, very, very soon." James told him. Regulus groaned, before he rolled off of his boyfriend, annoyed. James turned to face him in the bed, and kissed him quickly. Something he hadn't done in a while.

Sirius, downstairs, had created a racket, just so the two would wake up and come downstairs. When they hadn't, he got a bit suspicious, then his mind wondered what they would be doing up there. Which he then definitely regretted thinking about.

He knew that Euphemia would be back soon with Remus and Peter, and he was also excited about that. Mainly, to see Remus, not so much Peter. And, get Remus Lupin in his bed, but don't tell James that.

Sirius then heard the sound of James' door opening, then two pairs of feet coming down the stairs. Sirius held his wand firmly in his hand, and had an angry look on his face. James, who didn't think Sirius knew anything, was smiling at his best friend, before he saw the look on his face.

"Pads, what's up-?" James began, but was cut off by Sirius.

_"Flipendo!"_ Sirius shouted, pointing his wand at his best friend. James was immediately knocked to the ground, but got up quickly.

"What the hell, Sirius?!" James responded, even though he had a faint idea of why he was doing it.

"Have you got anything to say for yourselves?" Sirius demanded, looking between the two teenage boys that were standing in front of him. This wasn't good.

"Uh- What do you mean?" James asked, hesitantly.

"Well done, James." Regulus rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, sighing.

"You want to explain why I found the two of you asleep together?" Sirius asked them. James opened his mouth to say something, but Sirius cut him off once again. "And before you say that it was 'platonic' or whatever, what I saw definitely wasn't."

They both hesitated for a second, not knowing what they were supposed to say in response.

"Say something!" Sirius shouted, getting fed up with the two of them. He continued to point his wand at James, ready to curse or hex him.

"Okay, fine." Regulus was the one to speak up, and the two other boys turned to him. "James and I are dating." 

"You what?" It wasn't Sirius's voice, it wasn't James's. It was Peter's. From where he and Remus stood in the doorway.

"Well, that wasn't how it was supposed to go." James stated. Sirius glared at his best friend, before shooting another spell in his direction. Lucky that he was seventeen, otherwise he wouldn't be able to do it.

_"Stupefy!"_ James was shot backwards, unconscious.

"Sirius!" Regulus shouted, and ran over to James's side. He looked at the state he was in, then realised he couldn't do anything. He looked over at Remus and Peter. "I'm not of age, can one of you do something?"

Peter shrugged, as he didn't remember the spell. Remus nodded, and performed the counter spell, waking James up. James sat up, and looked over at the two boys that were still standing in his doorway.

"Where's my mum?" James asked the two.

"She, uh, got called into the hospital." Remus told him, and James nodded.

"Would like, none of you mention this to her, or my dad. They still kinda think that I'm in love with Evans, 'cause that's what Sirius told them." James admitted.

"We won't tell them, don't worry." Remus replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr - unholytrinity-marauders
> 
> Comment if you want a part 2 with Sirius 'killing' James.


End file.
